Under the Umbrella, in WCKEDs Maze
by Murder Cassanovas
Summary: AU Gally comes for the group as they try to escape the maze. This time is different. Gally seems to know more than just the maze. He may or may not know what's outside that door waiting for the group if they go. It's not men to save them with a helicopter. Creatures even worse than the Grievers exist out there, WCKD,umbrella,the right arm...FULLinside. DARK themed.eventual Newtally


_**Main people throughout: Gally, Newt, Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Alice, Carlos, Chris, L.J.**_

 _SUMMARY: MOVIE BASED, in beginning, then au. Gally comes for the group as they try to escape the maze. This time is different, though. It seems like Gally knows a whole of a lot more than just the maze. He may or may not know what's outside that door waiting for the group if they go, and trust him, it's not men to save them with a helicopter. Creatures even worse than the Grievers exist out there, both human and nonhuman. Figure out what the Maze Creators have been working on, and what they did to both Gally and to the outside world. Also, who is Umbrella, who is the Right Arm? Are they like WCKD or worse? Eventually Newtally. Thomesa. CarlosxAlice_

 _(Slight difference, only Thomas, Newt, Chuck, Minho, and Teresa, survived getting out of the maze, from the group._

 _This work is different btw. The person that helps me with my other fics helped me out on this one a bit more. Not sure how it turned out, how it will, all that. Well, later, everyone!)_

It All Begins With This: Prologue

 **Rated M!**

* * *

On to the Story:

Eyes focused on Gally, eyes wide. He was stung, they all could tell. Tears leaked from the boy's eyes. "No one leaves the maze. No one." He swallowed harshly, raising his arm up. A knife glinted just right in the darkness.

They watched with bated breath, waiting for some movement. Everything was deadly silent, and Thomas couldn't stand the tension in the air, so he slowly approached. "Gally," he started low, arms up in a nonthreatening manner. "We can't stay here-"

A smash from down the hallway suddenly made Thomas freeze. It sounded so familiar. The creak and the bangs. He paused, eyes flashing to the hallway. His palms began to sweat. He knew what was coming.

"No," Gally finally said, voice low and lost. "You don't want to go out that door." He let his arm drop. "You don't know what's out there… It isn't better."

"What's out there?" Thomas asked, curious.

Gally didn't answer. "You should have just stayed in the maze."

"We would have died there."

Gally shook his head, black edging its way up his chest. He didn't move at all when the Grievers down the hall echoed even closer to them.

However, Thomas, and the rest of the group, tensed up. "We have to go," he said again, hoping it would register with the other. It didn't. "We can't stay here. Come with us." Gally didn't even blink, just stared at them with narrowed eyes.

Thomas could hear the Grievers nearing them. Any moment now they would be in the room with them. He had to act, so he sprinted to the door, while the others followed with a little hesitation from the idea that Gally could attack when they turned. When the boy remained standing still, and when the squealing of the Grievers thrashing through the hall reached their ears, they took off.

The group hit the door, but it was solidly shut. No amount of pushing and shoving made it budge. They were stuck, trapped inside. They weren't able to get out. There was no doorknob to get out, Thomas noted. Panic rose through him, causing the group to do the same. "What do we do," Chuck asked, eyes so terrified that Thomas couldn't help but feel guilty. They were trapped here because of him.

Thomas' mouth curved down, shoulders slumping just a tad. He couldn't remember what to do next. There must have been a button somewhere, but he was stumped. Metal met the floor, scratching, digging. Newt met Thomas' gaze, questioning him the same way as Chuck had except without so much words. The lighter colored-haired boy read his eyes.

"There must be something," Newt told the silent group, glancing around the disarray room. "Ya must remember somethin'." He clarified, eyes sweeping back to Thomas after landing on Gally, who was staring at the floor.

That got Thomas thinking. If he didn't know which button to push, he'd have to push them all and figure it out. He rushed back to the control room, shouting a rapid explanation. "There has to be a button. Start pushing them!"

The group ran to do exactly what Thomas was doing. After so many buttons pushed, the door was still closed. Only this time Thomas could see practically see the Grievers rushing them, banging the door. The door broke away, and they tripped in. They thundered over one another in their mad dash towards the children, slowing them. Thomas backed up, eyes searching, while his brain whacked itself to come up with which button to press.

He came up empty. He was out of ideas… almost. He ran to where Gally was. "Which button?" It was his last hope; it was _their_ last hope. He didn't even know if Gally even knew the way out. He was just hoping, wishing.

"I said, _no one _leaves." Gally gritted through his teeth. "If you have just left everything alone. If you have just stayed where you were supposed to. None of this would have happened."

Thomas admitted. "Eventually it might have." He added in a hurry, "But it did. Right now. We need your help."

"To get outside?"

"To get outside." Thomas nodded. The Grievers were nearly upon them now, after climbing back to their feet. Sweat formed along his brows. Any moment now they'd be Griever food, and Thomas had a feeling Chuck would be first on the menu. He was the closest to the hallway/ the door after all.

"No."

That one word crushed him. "What? Why?"

"I'm not going to send you all to die out there," was the clipped response.

"Okay, but we're going to die in here. At least out there we have a chance!"

The builder Glader glared at him. "No you don't." He moved away from them, taking his time as he approached a small control grid. His hands skimmed over it as the Grievers flashed into the room.

"Gally!" Thomas shouted. He jumped back in fear, eyes on the creatures charging their way.

Gally pressed his thumb into a round red circle, and something buzzed overhead. Thomas thought the door was opened, but it wasn't. However, something did screech from the top of the ceiling and crash directly in front of the Grievers, forcing them to smash into a glass panel.

Everyone's eyes locked onto Gally. Gally didn't even turn to them. Instead, he glanced at the door that they presumed was to the open air, to freedom. He sighed when Thomas started speaking again. "You have to help us get out of here.. Please."

Gally merely shook his head angrily and jammed down his index finger on the monitor. It lit up in a brilliant blue, circling his finger until a burst of air shifted everything. Wind whipped everyone's hair around.

Just like when a jail cell opens, everyone dashed toward the bright outside light, toward the warm air. All except Gally, who refused. He wasn't ever going out there, never, ever. He understood that if he took one step out that door, he would be in a hell worse than his nightmares. He planned to stay, so he let them run.

Unfortunately, both Thomas and Newt paused, which ultimately forced the rest to halt. "What," snapped Gally.

"Aren't you coming?" Thomas peered over at him.

"What about 'no' don't you get? I'm staying here."

Newt questioned, pointing out the obvious Grievers smashing the door over and over again. "With those?"

"I'll take my chances." He sneered.

"What's out there that makes you so afraid?" Teresa piped up. She was confused. They all were.

"You don't want to know." His hard, cold eyes drifted to rest on the female of the group. "Things you wouldn't believe."

Chuck shivered slightly. "What do-do you mean by that?" Nervousness spread off him.

Gally didn't answer, making the situation even more tense. His eyes landed on the glass that cracked a little under the assault of the Grievers. "You're not going to last to midday when you get out there." He said, walking toward the Grievers, leaving the group alone. He wasn't moving. He wasn't heading out into that.

"Then, why don't you come and help us?" Thomas prompted in a last ditch effort to get Gally to venture out into the free world.

Gally didn't rise to the bait. His gaze just gazed between them all, pausing on Newt and Thomas a little longer than the rest. "Good luck dying, _Greenie_." He bit out, turning his back to them.

With that farewell, they too turned their backs and walked away. They left Gally, like he had deserted them before. None of them were pleased to leave someone behind, but they couldn't force him, so they walked. They went straight out the door, and their feet touched the sand. They were finally free. They escaped the maze. They were out, and they were together, and that's all that mattered. For now.

The collection of kids journeyed out further into the sand, spying equipment being swallowed by the golden, dry dirt and seeing hills of that same dirt as far as the eye could see. Thomas took the lead, even though he had no idea where to go. All he knew was that they needed to keep going. His head swirled around as he continued to survey the area while heading away from the maze.

He didn't know, but the others mimicked his movements in wonder of their new surroundings. This was what outside was like. It was actually pretty calm. Thomas couldn't imagine why Gally was so threatened. He liked it already. Even though the others seemed pretty upbeat about the new environment, there were two that were a bit uneasy. Newt, and Minho, were those two.

Newt just couldn't wrap his mind around Gally's description and the real deal. Something didn't sit right with him. He glanced around, searching for the danger that Gally predicted. There was none, so he ignored his feeling in order to keep up with the rest of the survivors. They reached the first major crest in the sand and they looked back at the door, the walls of their home, one more time.

This was goodbye, and they all sensed it. They wouldn't return. The gathered people shared a few looks. They were ready, so they went on their heels and continued on their way.

The wind brushed along their sides as they trekked through the sand, but other than that everything was still. "Where's all these, 'things that we wouldn't believe,' huh?" Minho questioned out of the blue. He raised a brow at his surroundings, at the plain and boring surroundings. It was just layers of sand and piles of junk.

"I, don't know." Thomas responded. "He was stung, so maybe that-" Sand suddenly exploded upward in his face, and as the sand cleared a thump was heard. All of them stared at the red eyes in front of them. None of them moved as the creature, black and dark as night, moved its head, shifting it to a dance only it knew. It howled. The howl screamed loudly in their ears. The deep yell that rose in pitch to a near deafening volume. They watched it swing its massive tail, a spike shooting out.

That's when they ran, back toward the building, just to get out of harm's way. However, another creature skidded to block their path. Actually, no, it was the same one. It was just lightning quick. It's red eyes pierced through Thomas, promising a painful death, and his throat tightened faintly. This wasn't what he had been expecting. He moved back a few steps as its head drifted side to side as it slinked forward, eyes twitching from each person. They moved, all at once, backward.

The creature, though, wouldn't leave their space. Its howl split through the air, and sand hit the back of the survivors' feet. They tried to make a break for it by running up the crest of the hill, immediately regretting doing so. Two other creatures stood there, eyes red and bright. They were alert, and all three of them circled around the ground like prey. Another howl erupted, and they tensed, ready for an attack, but what they actually saw made them blink.

There was Gally. He was on one of the creature's back, a spear cracking its head into two. As he removed the spear, he threw it at the other one atop of the crest. He leaped after the spear, snagging it once it embedded itself into the creature's eye. He pushed it deeper, so deep, in fact, that its struggling completely stopped. He snapped to attention, eyes on the third one. They locked eyes, and off Gally went.

The creature darted after the boy, hot on his heels as he headed down the hill. Noticing that Gally was weaponless, the group started down the hill to help.

Gally ran around a slight bend to a sunken piece of equipment. It had a big claw for an arm, and it was a yellow color. It was pale now from hours in the sun. It was tipped slightly because of the sand dunes, some of which were in the contraption. Gally didn't pay it any mind as he climbed it. The creature snapped at him, inches away from his ankles. He jumped up to land on the claw just as the creature landed on the cab.

Its nails scraped the paint. As it righted itself, Gally paused in his climbing, staring it down. The others saw this and increased their speed.

They were nearing the scene just as the creature lunged, and Gally didn't move from his spot.

Then, he jumped, flipping off the claw, and the creature hit right where he would have been if he didn't jump. The group stopped in their tracks, expecting Gally to fall to the ground, but he didn't. Instead, he was hanging by some sort of chain, which was securely around the creature's neck. It howled, screeching, thrashing.

Gally wasn't phased as he climbed the chain and pulled once he reached the creature. He yanked the chain with all his might as the creature's screams finally died away. The beast went limp, and Gally dropped to the ground, catching himself with one of his hands. As he rose to his full height, he met his audience with an annoyed scowl.

Obviously, they others were speechless, with good reason, too. They just witnessed something so strange, yet so incredible. They met face-to-face with a new foe, which Gally seemed to take down effortlessly. He ran, dodged, and took out three of these foreign monsters without a single wad of sweat rolling down his face. Actually, speaking of his face, it was scrunched down in annoyance and coming closer.

Gally had stomped his way up to the group. _"Move,"_ he ordered, shoving them up the mountain of sand where the other creatures laid. As they rushed around the lifeless creatures, Gally yanked the spear out of the one's head.

"That was, what," Thomas couldn't form words properly it seemed.

"Keep going. Talk later." The other snapped just as the chain rattled and a howl erupted behind them.

They all watched the creature yank and pull against the metal, and that got them all into gear. They snapped out of their stupor and sprinted up the sand. It didn't take long for Gally to reach the head of the pack. "Go faster," he told them, and they all complied, following him.

They stumbled behind Gally, tripping a few times, like a new Greenie around the Glade. They weren't used to it, but Gally didn't seem bothered. In fact, he didn't miss a beat. It was almost like walking in the Glade for him, and Thomas didn't know why. He remembered a shadow of a memory of him outside the maze, but he never heard of this.

He had never really been outside those walls, no one has, or at least he has been told. He finally forced his mind quiet. He almost noticed too late that Gally darted around a vehicle, sun scorched pale. The automotive was huge, easily able to hold their small little group times three. The door was pried open, and Thomas was yanked through. He was followed by Minho then Teresa. The last ones pulled through were Chuck and Newt. "Underneath the seats," was what Gally commanded as he stepped into the vehicle with them, shutting the door before he backed away slightly, crouched but not hidden, underneath the bench seats.

A screech echoed through the walkway in the metal contraption, loud, but not excessively close. However, none of them remained out in the open. They crawled under the seats, dirt and grime marking their fingertips. Gally remained by the door, eyes observant as they scoured the sand for movement. The teen didn't make a sound, barely breathing as he waited for something. That something no one knew except only him.

Thomas couldn't help the thoughts crawling in his head. The questions rose in his throat. He couldn't stop himself from asking. "What were those things?"

Gally, of course, did not answer. He just stared outside.

Thomas didn't like the silent treatment so he began to make his way into the aisle, right next to the other. "You're not going to tell us are you?" No response, not even a look in his direction. "Gally, we need to know." It was the truth. It was necessary to know what they were up against.

"Shut up."

He blinked. "Uh-" He gasped loudly when the roof peeled back, revealing some sunlight and dark scales.


End file.
